


Do not take Connor Walsh shopping, EVER

by Thursdaymorningchild



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor is a little shit, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, I have No Excuse, M/M, Oliver's not amused, Romance, probably not canon, probably ooc but maybe not?, well I aim for humour anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaymorningchild/pseuds/Thursdaymorningchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver just wants to buy food so that he and Connor can eat.Connor just likes..... grocery carts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not take Connor Walsh shopping, EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it’s finally TGIT again yay! I wrote this little fic after my first HTGAWM fic, ages and ages ago after finding this prompt somewhere (I can’t remember now boo):  
> Imagine every time your OTP goes to the store, Person A insists on sitting inside the cart while Person B pushes them around.  
> So, yeah it may be very OOC, but I figured well we’re bound to be hit by a shitstorm of hurt in the next few weeks, why not post it? And yes the title is crappy I apologise! Oh also I hate grammar and punctuation especially commas (so if my writing is shit, call me out on it!)  
> Enjoy!!  
> Emm xx

* * *

  
“Seriously, we’re going do this again? Did you not learn anything from last time?”  
  
“C’mon Ollie, we’re only young once and it’s really fun. That old lady came outta nowhere and you know it, so it's not my fault that you didn’t see her before you rammed into her.”

Oliver glanced around warily, as Connor shot him a wide grin and swung a leg over the metal bars of the shopping cart.

Of course the IT expert appreciated the fact that Connor was becoming increasingly more comfortable spending time in public with him, but for this one hour a week, Oliver  _really_ wished that he would just stay in the apartment on his own.

“Connor you’re a twenty-five year old law student, working for one of the best attorneys in the city! Besides, it isn’t fun for me and you make the cart really difficult to push around.”  
  
“Hey, are you calling me heavy?!”  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes as Connor settled down in the cart, looking as if he had always belonged there.  
  
“I’m just saying that these things are designed to put groceries in, not fully grown men. Aren’t you afraid of seeing one of your classmates or a client?”  
  
“Nah, it’ll be fine. Oliver, please? _Please?_ I’ll watch one those weird films you love so much.”  
  
He hated it when Connor pulled the kicked puppy expression, and he bit back a sigh as his gloved hands gripped the handle of the cart, seemingly of their own accord.  
  
"They're not weird."  
  
His mutter was somewhat petulant, though he would vehemently deny it if Connor ever brought it up.  
  
"Well, whatever they are I don't like them. But I'll watch them, ‘cause you do and... I like you."  
  
Oliver ducked his head to conceal his smile; even though they both knew that Connor had won this time.

“Fine, just this once though! And if the security guard catches us then you’re going have to explain this time.”

Connor’s chest swelled, whether it was from getting his own way or his excitement Oliver didn’t know, and he placed his hands on top of Oliver’s. Leaning into the older male’s personal space, Connor pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips and pulled back, smiling brightly.

“Thank you. Now...”

He shuffled around in the confinement of the cart, so that his back was now facing Oliver and glanced over his shoulder at him.

“Onwards!”

Oliver fought the urge to roll his eyes again at the command, as he dutifully began steering the grocery cart, and Connor, towards the doors of the store.

 For the sake of his poor back, at least, they were _really_ going to have to find another domestic activity that they could spend time doing together.


End file.
